Always Return the Favor
by eratheia
Summary: Kise's quest for attention turns into a full-blown power struggle with Aomine. No matter how the tides turn, for better or worse, the other will always return the favor. May be OOC.
1. Naive

_**Chapter One: Naive**_

* * *

~KISE~

When the day began, it seemed like any other Monday. Little did I know that this was the start of a new beginning, one that was entirely my doing. Whether or not this new beginning was for better or worse, I wasn't sure yet... but I was determined to find out.

Over the weekend, I'd done a new photoshoot for Tokyo's most prominent magazine -and my personal favorite- FOCUS. Normally, I modeled remarkably outrageous clothing. Too many feathers and sequins, or mismatched colors. Despite my disdain for the leading fashion designers' "tastes", if you could call it that, I worked for them because I enjoyed having a source of my own income. On the other hand, my most recent shoot was less work-oriented and much more enjoyable than usual. FOCUS's top designer, Tamoco, had a vision. The clothing was astounding, a flawless combination of style, eccentricity, and uniqueness. They were nice enough to let me keep the day's outfit, too! I was beyond thrilled, even though my friends could care less.

Still, I always brought free issues that I'd modeled in for my former teammates. Every month I was routinely ignored, but I wasn't going to let that happen today. Whenever they were excited about something, I listened to them. Only god knew how many times I'd heard Murasakibara drone on about junk food and Kuroko obsess over vanilla shakes. Aomine made every conversation about large breasts, and I'd politely let him go on. Midorima constantly gave in-depth analyses to the possibilities of his horoscope, and words couldn't express how much this grated my nerves. Regardless, I gave him my full attention. I did the same for Akashi when he'd complain about someone not submitting to him. Sure, I was immature and definitely too playful, but I was a good friend. They owed me that, at the least.

Once school ended, I immediately forwarded a text to each of my Teiko teammates: "Meet me Mushu Mushu House 3:30pm! Dumplings on me!" If there was one thing they couldn't resist, it would be steamed dumplings stuffed with vegetables. Even Murasakibara would willingly pass on his sweets for just a taste of this healthy serving. It was _that_ good. So, some time had passed and everyone arrived. Restaurants like this were mostly packed during evening hours, which made the setting peaceful on a Monday afternoon. By the time we found a table, the dumplings were freshly cooked and already served. Things were looking up until I took notice of the silence. No one bothered to ask why I'd brought them here. Apparently, no one cared. Even though I'd treated them to one of the best restaurants in Tokyo and paid the tab, they adhered to their monthly routine of ignoring me. "Offended" was too mild of a word to depict how I felt.

"Okay then," I began, despite everyone's lack of interest. "Very recently, I have reached a milestone! An important goal of mine has been accomplished that I wanted to share with you all." From my bag, I pulled out my publication from the past weekend and held it up proudly. "I am now on the cover of FOCUS! Not only are they my favorite, but they're also the most influential magazine in Tokyo! Better yet, I modeled Tamoco's clothing line! She's going to send me samples once a month to promote in the city! So, what do you think? Exciting news, huh?"

Perhaps it would've been better to have no expectations, but it was hard not to. Essentially, I'd set myself up to fail just because I wanted my friends to listen to me every now and then. At most, everyone pretended to care. While they only gave me half-hearted praise, at least they were courteous enough to listen. But Aomine? He was flirting with the waitress in an attempt to get more free dumplings. I rolled my magazine and smacked him on the head with it. Repeatedly.

"You didn't listen to one word I said, did you?" I raged. "Alright. Fine by me."

Aomine was always disrespectful, always quick to dismiss me, and there was nothing I despised more than that. Surely, he was playing off of this. He knew me well enough to know that being ignored would piss me off. Whenever I gave out free magazines, he was the first to crumple them up and throw them away, right in front of me. He'd never done even one gesture of friendship towards me. Sometimes, he'd tell me to stop talking because he didn't feel like listening. _If he's going to push my buttons, then I'll push his too_, I thought to myself.

I deliberately left Mushu Mushu without paying the tab and plotted to take out my vengeance on him. I knew it was the immaturity in me that wouldn't let this go, but I pushed the thought aside and went on anyway.

Aomine hated being pestered, so my task was easy. All I had to do was consistently annoy him. Since we didn't go to school together or see each other too often, I had to do this in a roundabout way. I went to every company I'd ever modeled for and requested a copy of the issue I'd featured in. If it wasn't a magazine, I asked for a print of my photo. By the end of the week, I had over two hundred items with my face on it, just waiting to be sent to Aomine's house. This was a bit overzealous, but definitely worth the hassle. The following Monday, I only sent one Polaroid of myself that was meant to be an omen. The real pestering began over the next few days, when I sent him prints of myself that kept increasing in size, posters, magazines, my autograph. My entire room was cleared out within that week, save one magazine. _That_ I wanted to deliver myself, to see the expression on his face when he finally realized what was happening all along. Normally I wasn't one to prank, but this was an exception.

After school on a Friday, I went to Aomine's house knowing he'd skipped basketball practice to nap. I had been speed-walking down the street with excitement, anticipating what he would do. When I'd arrived at his home, I heard a bit of a muffled sound. Walking towards the backyard to find its source, I saw that one of his windows was slightly cracked open. The noise was much louder now, not overbearing but loud enough for me to clearly decipher what it was. Was Aomine having sex? No, only one person was moaning.

_Aomine's masturbating._

When I'd finally put all the pieces together, blood rushed to my ears in an instant. Honestly, I shouldn't have been so surprised. We were in our last years of high school, of course we did this. But it hadn't crossed my mind, nor did I imagine that Aomine would sound so... erotic. To be honest, I couldn't say I wanted to leave. His voice captivated me along with the fact that he even did things like this. How many practices had he skipped to touch himself? Even more interesting than that, the window wasn't just cracked. The curtains were closed, but a stream of light went through the middle. There was just enough of an opening for me to look in with one eye. I could watch.

I _should_ watch.

It was broad daylight, and anyone could discover me. Anyone could blow my cover, Aomine's parents could come home at any minute, nearly anthing could happen but the risk was well worth it. I didn't have it in me to walk away from something as perfect as this. Instead, I quietly bent down to my knees and peeked through the window. Aomine was sitting on his bed, slowly pumping himself with his eyes closed. Other than his shirt that he'd carelessly tossed to the ground, most of his clothes were on. I could see him trembling, gripping the blanket beneath him, his abdomen contracting with every movement of his hand. The mere sound of his voice paled in comparison to the sight of it all. He was in complete bliss. This intrigued me beyond words, but something else caught my attention more vividly than that.

The size of Aomine's cock was unbelievable, like it came straight out of a porn flick. It fit the girth of his body well, it wasn't unrealistic. I just... it took my breath away. As I felt myself getting hard, I didn't question my attraction to him. I was able to appreciate the beauty in everyone, male and female alike. However, I didn't plan on walking home with a boner. Before things got any worse, I would've left much quicker than I'd arrived if it weren't for one little glimpse I'd caught in the corner of my eye: On the dresser next to Aomine's bed, there was a magazine flipped open and covered in cum. When I looked closer, I realized it was my spread from FOCUS, and the photos I'd sent to him out of spite were sprawled out on his floor. Aomine, the one with a fetish for big breasts, was using my magazines to masturbate. Right now, as he ran his hand over his erection, he was thinking of _me_.

_There's no way I'm walking away from this._

Regardless of common sense telling me to leave, I didn't. This was a much better way to exact my revenge. Besides, Aomine did nothing but tease or insult me. He didn't even attempt to understand the concept of respect because he had power, therefore he felt that courtesy towards others was unnecessary. With the exception of Akashi, he controlled everyone from his teammates to his "friends" (how someone like him ever acquired any was a complete mystery to me), and he had no shame in doing so. It wasn't just his superiority complex that drove him to treat others this way. He was bored. He blatantly disregarded others just because he was bored. Without a doubt, I had a multitude of reasons to take the current situation into my hands, and I used them to rationalize whatever extreme measures I might've taken. But none of that really mattered, not his respect or courtesy, his kindness or power issues. If he would just look at me, just once, that would be enough for me to put up with him.

I made my way to his front yard and, standing on my toes, I reached for the spare key on top of the door's frame. Silently, I entered Aomine's home and sought out his room. When I heard his moans as clear as day, I boldly made my appearance. Before I went in, I'd untucked my shirt to conceal the evidence of my "condition", so the embarrassment from earlier had faded. No sooner than the door swung on its hinges, my cell phone was out and I snapped a photo of the scene in front of me. The expression on his face was priceless. It wasn't the same overpowering, arrogant demeanor I'd grown accustomed to- he was in complete and utter shock. I could feel the mischievous streak within me awakening.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aominecchi! Did I disturb you?" I asked innocently, a devilish grin taking form. "Carry on! I insist."

Aomine covered himself with a pillow and looked away. I walked in, kicking the magazines beneath my feet and choosing my words carefully. Handing him the magainze I originally intended to give him that day, I began to tease.

"Since you ruined the FOCUS issue with your cum, have this one. Go on, finish your business! There's no need to be shy. I'll take my shirt off if that helps, Aominecchi. Do you want me to, even though big breasts are your thing?" I held up the publication he'd previously cummed on with my thumb and index finger. "I certainly don't have breasts, and I wasn't even in a porno or anything! It's just pictures, and yet you drenched this spread with your cum. How shameful! Aominecchi, why aren't you looking at me?"

The answer was obvious, but I still tortured him with the question. Placing my hand beneath his chin, I turned his head to face me. He was quiet but angry, brooding beneath me because of the change in roles. I had full control over him in this moment, and he had no way out of this. The almighty Aomine Daiki was irrevocably helpless, and it was my intention to keep him this way for as long as I possibly could.

I tilted his head upward so I could stare directly into his eyes. "That's much better, Aominecchi. Now tell me, when did you discover you were attracted to me? When did this," I looked to the cum-stained magazine, "begin? Answer quickly, if you don't want me forwarding this lovely picture to every contact in my phone."

Aomine's eyebrows furrowed deeper before he went on. "I'm not attracted to you. You're fucking annoying. But for some reason, your paraphernilia has been sent to my house for the past week-"

"And you didn't question it because I make your dick hard, hm? Last time I checked, that is an attraction."

"Fuck you." Aomine had the look of defeat, masked with a forced smile. I loved it.

"Aw, that's not nice to say, Aominecchi! You're only ever mean to me, and to be quite honest, I'm fucking sick of it. So, I'm gonna do whatever I want with you." I said this nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. "And you're gonna play along with me, okay?"

Complete silence. Our eyes met, but no words were spoken. I dropped the filthly magazine I'd been holding and repeated myself.

"I said," I removed the pillow Aomine had previously been using and slid into his lap, resting my hands on his broad chest. "I'm gonna do whatever I want with you, and you're gonna play along with me. Do you understand?"

I spoke calmly to Aomine, but my voice was tinged with edge and my words cut through him. His eyes had a flare to them, almost as if he could sear my skin with just one look. I saw the intensity behind them as well as the restraint. There was so much he wanted to say, but he wouldn't dare.

"Yeah," Aomine finally consented, just as I expected him to.

"I thought so. Now, do you want me to help you with this?"

I lightly tapped the tip of his still throbbing erection, a thin string of precum sticking to my finger.

"What?" _Mm, he's confused. Good._

"You heard me. Do you want me to give you a handjob? I might even make it a blowjob, if you're good."

"You plan on making me your sex toy."

"Maybe."

"That's cute," he mumbled.

"Do you want it or not, Aominecchi?"

A pause.

"What I want is to fuck you until you beg me to stop. You want the same thing, right? You probably thought you'd have me in a vulnerable position, but if anyone's exposed, it's you. You think you're in control, that's your weakness. But I could give a fuck less about a photo, really. Say I'm your toy all you want, but you're the one who wants to be used, and not just by anyone, either. All I have to do is give you attention and you'd ride my cock in a second. You're fucking desperate for me, Kise. It's pitiful, but I'd fuck you if you begged me to." Aomine laughed, the fury from before becoming a thing of the past.

"You're wrong!"

"If I was wrong, you wouldn't be hard right now. You've been hard ever since you walked in."

_Shit!_

"So," he went on, "if you're done with your little game, you can get on your knees and put that mouth of yours to good use." Aomine said in his familiar tone of voice. That daunting expression of his that I knew so well had returned. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand _him_. Everything he said was true. Even after all the trouble I went through to get to this very moment, I was still just a puppy wagging my tail for attention and he knew it. God, I hated losing. I hated how he looked at me, knowing he had me in the palm of his hand. More than anything, I hated how I wouldn't carry out this elaborate scheme for anyone else. I hated how I discovered that my infatuation with him was just as strong as my hatred, maybe even stronger, and I hated how he knew this before I even had a clue. I could threaten his college acceptance and his basketball career with just the click of a button, yet he still had undeniable power over me. Fuck.

"Fuck you, Aomine! I'm done!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Aomine smirked.

I wanted to hit him but stormed off instead, tugging my shirt down the entire way home. About halfway through my walk, I was so livid that my erection went down, but I hadn't noticed enough to stop clenching my shirt. He finally looked at me, but only as another pawn he could use. It was naive of me to think that he would stop being an asshole, and even more naive to play nice with him. My plan was to break down his pride just enough to get a good laugh out of it. Now, I had an unrelenting change of plans. No one and nothing else, not even a losing basketball match, could make me this angry or this determined. Aomine was too much of an egocentric person to care for anything that wouldn't benefit him in some way. He was only interested in the feelings I harbored for him in order to manipulate me, so it was in my best interest to return the favor.

_By the time I'm done fucking with him, he won't know whether to hate me or himself._

* * *

Just a side note: Keep in mind that Kise did not refer to Aomine as "Aominecchi" towards the end of this part. This is important for the future. Reviews, anyone? ;u;


	2. Devilish

_**Chapter Two: Devilish**_

* * *

~KISE~

Nice, carefree, and optimistic. That was the type of person I'd always been. My friends were disinterested in me at times, but not once did I stop thinking of them positively. That lead me to believe I wanted attention because when I was in the company of such wonderful people, I thought any kind of recognition would suffice. Aomine changed that part of me. The way he spoke to me yesterday... I could do without that kind of attention. I'd never been so condescended in my entire life, yet I still wanted him to look at me! I wanted his respect- there was no getting around it. However, that didn't mean I wouldn't get him back.

Perhaps my supernatural power of being able to mimic any technique was instinctual. Whoever did an act of kindness towards me, I'd repay them with a deed twice as kind. It wasn't until I met Aomine that I came face-to-face with negativity for the first time. I never saw myself as a perfect being, but I never imagined that I could have a darker side to me, one that would return the favor in any situation, no matter how wrong it might've been. That instinct within me took over completely. It could very well be Aomine's demise, or it could be mine.

_Okay. Let's say, with some kind of miracle, I do make Aomine feel exactly the way I felt last night. I do love a good challenge, and getting him to hate me would definitely prove to be one. But... what do I achieve from it all? I only would've proved my ability to reciprocate twice as effectively, and I already know I can do that. That wouldn't make him respect me, either. If I keep things where they left off last night, nothing will change. Ah, there's no point in trying to be his friend. I should just forget about it. No, that would be rude of me. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye first, now could I?_

This time around, I didn't have any objectives or expectations. I wanted to do something devilish just for the sake of doing it. Honestly, I could care less what Aomine thought of me by the end of it all, since he was the type of person that acted without thinking twice about how others felt. It was about time that someone returned the favor.

With mischief in mind, I immediately dialed Aomine's cell phone.

"What do you want?" he answered.

"It's Saturday. Let's go out tonight."

"I'll pass."

"I wasn't asking you. Just come to my house at nine o'clock."

"Nine? That's late. Are we fucking?"

"Aomine!" _God, I can hear him smiling over the phone. Asshole._

"Eh? Since when did you stop calling me Aominecchi?"

"Since I stopped respecting you."

"Whatever. I'll be there at nine."

"Dress lightly, by the way. Where we're going will be pretty hot. See you then!"

Nine o'clock couldn't come any quicker. I finished my homework, did chores, ran errands, and completed all of the pre-planning for the night before the sun went down. I even went to a parlor to get my navel pierced, and there was still so much time left. Having nothing better to do, I decided to shower and spend those last few hours perfecting my outfit. On my eighteenth birthday, countless designers sent me lingerie and other provocative clothing, practically begging me to model for them. I'd declined, not wanting to make such a drastic transition just yet. I did, however, keep all of the samples. Just as I'd predicted, I'd have use for them one day. Today just so happened to be that day.

In order to hide my lingerie from my parents, they were buried beneath the rest of my other clothes. I rummaged through my closet, throwing all of my clothes every which way and disorganizing everything in the process. Once I got to the bottom of it all, I found exactly what I'd been looking for. There were thongs, leather shorts (they were more like panties than shorts, I'd say), cropped tank tops, black X tape for my nipples... Right now, I could safely say that my wardrobe was an exotic dancer's heaven.

Out of curiosity, I tried on one of my many pairs of black leather shorts. My entire ass was out, top and bottom. I couldn't help but laugh! Those shorts were fucking ridiculous. That didn't stop me from wearing them, though I did have to wear a thong underneath if I wanted any kind of underwear at all. Once I'd found something small enough to fit under those "shorts", I put it on. The G-string lined my hip bones and showed as clear as day. Anxious to see what the rest of the outfit would be, I continued to look through my clothes. I thought the X tape was a little much, so I went with a white tank top that swooped below my collar bone. It was a loose fit; when I moved, so did the shirt. Also, the tank was double-lengthed, so the front showed my midriff and the back hung right above my tailbone. To add to it, I wore black combat boots and pushed back my bangs with two bobbi pins.

_Hm... A jacket would complete the look._

I had plenty of jackets. Leather ones, sweater ones, denim ones... Denim! I found the perfect jean jacket that I'd forgotten about. It was a mid-blue tone, strategically torn in a few places and studded across the shoulders and upper back. The sleeves were cut off with a few strands of leftover material hanging off. Underneath the studs, the back had a dripping inverted cross painted on it in black. I almost looked like I borrowed my clothes from Satan's tragically gothic stripper child.

There was still a little time left, so I applied a very, very light bronzer on my legs to even out my skin tone and added a few cartilage piercings to my ears. Soon after, Aomine was outside. I braced myself for whatever his reaction might be and left my house. Instantly, I noticed him staring at me. His eyes were dancing on my body, taking in every inch of it. I waved to him, acting completely innocent. Just for fun, I bent over as I locked the front door, showing off my ass and making him stir. When I turned around, his face showed it all- he had been looking, and he couldn't even hide it.

The second I got into the passenger's seat, Aomine wasted no time commenting on my choice of clothing.

"You look like a hooker."

"You like it?" I played with my G-string as I asked. He avoided my question.

"Where the fuck do you plan on going, dressed like that?"

"We're going to a strip club! Do you know the way to Pink Elephant?"

"Yeah, I know the way. How are we gonna get in? We're only eighteen."

"Did you forget who I am? Just drive."

Once we arrived at Pink Elephant, I wanted to see what he'd worn for the occasion. He had on a basic white v-neck with fitted, dark jeans and a nice pair of black and white high tops. Typical Aomine. Nevertheless, he looked decent. Pulling him along with me by his arm, I walked straight up to the security guard by the club's entrance. This would be easy.

"Kise Ryouta? Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

"Oh, you recognized me? I'm flattered!" I let out a small giggle and pushed back a loose strand of hair. "Of course I'm a bit young, and so is my friend here. Why don't you just tell the bartenders not to serve us drinks? Can you do that for me? Pretty please?"

"No can do. It's too much of a hassle to monitor underage drinking, so we simply refuse to let any minors in. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I completely understand! I'm just a little upset, I came all this way and got dressed up for nothing. It's not everday that I get to wear leather shorts, you know?"

The security guard blushed as he glanced down at my shorts. His eyes stopped directly on my crotch, his blush deepening with every second that passed. He was like silly putty in my hands now.

"You like them?" I asked, seemingly oblivious. I turned around and lifted my shirt to give him a nice view of the back. Knowing that he must be intently focused on me at this point, I ran my hands over my bottom, making my ass shake a little. Aomine was glaring at me, clearly pissed. He was jealous! On the other hand, the guard had a hard time responding. He was stuttering, tripping over his own words, trying to respectfully look me in the eyes but still hell-bent on my outfit.

"Ah- um, I... It's- Y-yeah," he managed to choke out.

"It's a shame, though," I went on. "With all of the loud music and the drinks and the crowds, I'd probably lose my bottoms on the dancefloor-"

"G-go on in!"

"Really? Thank you!"

I winked at the guard and walked in, still pulling on Aomine's arm. The moment I walked in, my heart skipped a beat. The club was gorgeous! There were purple strobe lights, a bar on the left and a lounge area on the right behind sheer curtains. Those seats were probably reserved for someone, but there were plenty of other booths where groups of people could sit together and drink. In front, there was a huge dancefloor, an empty stage elevated a few feet up, and a professional DJ beside it. There was also a second level with strippers posted in every corner and gay guys dancing on top of each other. I noticed someone giving a man such an intense lap dance that they might as well have been fucking on that couch. There were bitches everywhere, lesbians licking up shots from the six-pack of a stripper. Tonight was going to be amazing, especially with the ideas I had in mind.

Aomine found a booth close to the stage for us and sat silently, refusing to speak to me. He was so sour about the incident with the security guard that he didn't even try to play his power games with me. I talked, he didn't listen. I flirted, he brushed me off. I snuggled up to him, he pushed me away. What a baby! His mood was dampening my night, but I chose to ignore him for the time being. After all, the highlight of the night was mere minutes away. I just had to wait for it.

"Eh, Kuroko? When the hell did you get here?" Aomine asked.

"I've been here the whole time. I didn't know you and Kise-kun had a thing."

"We don't have a thing."

"It's not good to lie, Aomine-kun."

"I'm not lying! What do I have to lie about?"

"Yes, you are. You're trying to act as if you don't like him, but you very much do. No one's judging you."

"I am." Kagami arrived, sitting next to Kuroko on the couch across from Aomine and I. "You didn't tell me this was a gay bar, Kise. By the way, you look like a whore."

"Maybe I am a whore," I giggled.

One by one, our circle of friends arrived at the club. Kasamatsu, Momoi, Midorima (I was pleasantly surprised he came; he wasn't very fond of places like this), Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro, and Akashi all found a place on either couch. I'd bribed the security guard with the promise of a strip tease that I never intended to give him, but that was in the past now. What mattered was the show I was going to put on, right here, right now. Once I welcomed everyone and drinks were served, courtesy of the perverted security guard, I left them with the excuse that I had a song request for the DJ.

The moment the song came on, I seductively crawled onto the stage and made my way to the pole in the center of it. Stage lights came on, strippers stopped dancing, and all eyes were on me. Every single person in the building knew who I was. That gave me the adrenaline I needed to shake my ass better than any stripper in that club! I threw my jacket on the ground and slowly stood, rolling my body as I got up. Walking around the pole, I switched my hips with every beat. And when the beat dropped, I dropped with it. As I did every gyrating dance I could think of, the button on my shorts popped off. Literally seconds after that happened, money was thrown all over the stage. It was obvious that everyone wanted me to strip, and to be honest, the idea didn't seem too bad to me! In the spur of the moment, I tossed my shorts into the crowd. Leaning against the pole with my back to everyone, I poked my ass out and made it jiggle. More yen was thrown at me, brushing against my legs as I bounced my ass and wound my hips. Once I turned around, I was laughing and blushing, a little embarrassed at what I'd just done. I didn't know I could dance like that!

Even still, I had two more things to do. The first one was to pose! I slid my boots off, suspended myself on the pole and hung upside down. One leg was curled in, and the other was straightened out completely, my foot nearly touching my head. Kuroko, Momoi, and a pretty female stripper tucked some yen into my thong. I wrapped my legs around the pole and slid down, landing in a split and bouncing my ass on the floor. Lastly, in nothing but a G-string and a loose tank top, I walked right up to Aomine and sat on his lap. Other than having fun, my plan was to get him hard in the center of all of his friends, and I wanted them to know it was because of me. It was like staking my claim. Considering his hyperactive libido and the fact that the buldge in his pants got even larger as I slid onto his lap, I could say I made my point. Now, it was time to drive it home. His boner was poking me, so I decided to grind against it. I rocked my hips on top of him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. I couldn't remember when Aomine had moved his hands, but he was gripping my ass so tightly and staring into my eyes, wanting to devour me then and there. As the song ended, I let go of what little inhibition I had left and kissed him. It wasn't romantic or sensual- it was a passionate, desperate, filthy, bedroom kiss. I'd nearly lost myself in it, but I pulled back and composed myself, leaving a mess behind for him to clean up as the crowds of people cheered for my performance. Out of our group of friends, Aomine was the only one with a hard-on. This should be interesting to watch.

It took a while for everyone to recover from their shock, so I sat next to Aomine and surveyed their reactions. While everyone was taken aback by my display, they did notice his erection, which he soon covered with one of the couch's pillows. I could see the ideas formulating in their heads, the questions they were craving to ask. Finally, Akashi broke the silence.

"So, Aomine... men pole-dancing in thongs is your cup of tea, huh?"

And it began. My friends were the kind that showed affection through insults, but this time, the jokes were very real. Everyone gave him so much shit, joking about his impressive boner and bursting into laughter every two seconds. Kuroko was doing a poor imitation of my dance, asking Aomine if that turned him on, and Momoi was smacking his ass, throwing yen at him. Takao paid for a male stripper dressed as a sexy cop to give him a strip tease. I'd heard a good amount of raunchy music, but I had never truly understood the saying "put it in your face" until now. Aomine had a face full of crotch, and the entire group was crying from laughter except Midorima, who'd left towards the beginning of my dance. I didn't have any expectations, but with the given situation, one would presume that Aomine would be mad and I'd feel an incumbent sense of triumph. That wasn't the case at all. He took everything surprisingly well, laughing along with everyone else and even making a few jokes himself. The sexy cop disgusted him enough to make his boner swell down, though. And me? I laughed, too. By the end of it, I didn't care for my revenge at all. I had so much fun, even when some of the jokes were directed at my erotic dance or my stripper outfit. We all got drunk and had fun, really. For once, I felt like a part of them. I didn't want the night to end, I didn't want to go back to feeling like everyone looked down on me, I didn't want Aomine to shun me again. The moment wouldn't last long, but I still clung to it.

Now, it was four o'clock in the morning.  
The majority of my clothes had disappeared.  
Aomine gave me his over-sized shirt.  
I was falling over myself because I couldn't hold my liquor.  
He carried me.  
I felt like I was going to throw up.  
He held my head over the toilet.  
I didn't want to be alone.  
So, he took me to his house.  
And despite his attraction to me,  
he didn't take advantage of me in my weakest state.  
Simply, he tucked me into his bed, pulled up a chair,  
and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

That night was a temporary truce, one that I'd forever hold in my heart as one of my best memories. But I knew better. I could tell by his actions that he had more than respect for me- he viewed me as a serious contender. So, when we sobered up in the morning, Aomine would initiate his plan of attack. He was going to give me hell for what I did to him at the strip club.

_The war has only just begun._

* * *

At first, I'd had a completely different idea for this chapter, but after listening to "Pour It Up" by Rihanna I thought, why not write a strip club scene? I hope it wasn't too much! And I hope your nosebleeds aren't too bad. Tell me your thoughts! Reviews inspire me!


	3. Too Hot

**_Too Hot_**

* * *

~KISE~

_'When you get up, drink the bottle of water on my desk. Breakfast is in the oven. Bath salts are by the tub. There's a fresh towel and a clean pair of clothes for you on the dresser. A spare toothbrush is on the bathroom sink. Be back ASAP. -Aomine'_

That had been written on a sticky note and stuck to my pillow, awaiting me. When I read the name haphazardly scrawled on the paper, the previous night came back to me in fragments, revealing a few details but even more loopholes in my memory. All I could remember was calling Aomine's name and him being there every time. I could tell by my splitting headache and the taste of alcohol lingering on my tongue that I was hungover. Judging by the fact that I was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, I was too drunk to even clothe myself. I didn't have to recall exactly what happened the night before. I knew myself well enough to know that I'd done something incredibly reckless, and I knew that, whether we were on good terms or not, Aomine had taken care of me.

After all, I was sleeping in his bed. It was probably his shirt that I was wearing. And, knowing him, he was most likely doing something for me right now, even though he'd never say it. In hindsight, I realized just how bad a judge of character I was. Sure, he was disrespectful and he most definitely had a superiority complex. He was rude and he dismissed me pretty often. But was he my friend, did he ever show me he cared? Yes, just not openly. He was a silent giver with a penchant for showing affection discreetly. Aomine was more comfortable poking fun at me, or doing something lighthearted or competitive. In person, situations that lacked seriousness were his comfort zone. It was always when I wasn't there, or when I wasn't looking that he would dare to display his emotions and leave them behind for me to see. And if I was there, if I was watching and waiting, for some reason he'd neglect me. That's just the kind of person he was. Even though his intentions weren't to manipulate me, he always talked down to me like he could control me. And even though he was egocentric, he still invested time in my safety and well-being. Instead of reacting like a fucking child and going out of my way to shame him, I should've sat down and thought about it. Aomine's actions in person contradicted his actions behind my back, but not in a sly way. Why did he act like he could care less about me when he really did? There was something he wasn't telling me. Not that it mattered, though. None of this changed the fact that what I did to him, blackmailing and shaming him, was wrong.

_I'm so stupid! All of the times he's made fun of me, that never meant he didn't care! Why didn't I realize it sooner? I created such a mess for nothing, and even still, he's cleaning up behind me. Picking up the pieces where I left them. And here I am, selfishly admiring him while also becoming his burden. I'm just his problem._

As I ate the omelette he cooked for me, I couldn't stop the guilt from welling up inside of me. When I wore his clothes, I couldn't help but notice the scent he left behind. It's funny how just yesterday, I wanted to give up on our friendship but today, I had the honor of being in his space, in the most private part of his life. Despite everything I'd done, he left himself open to me. All I could do was stand in that space and feel like I didn't belong, like I didn't deserve to be there.

I furiously wiped away my tears as I began to cry, seeing as I didn't have the right to have them. For the time being, I had to forget that Aomine and I were in the middle of a "war". I had to forget that he would undoubtedly reciprocate the embarrassment I'd dealt to him. I also had to forget how worthless and pathetic I felt, how ridden with guilt I was. Right now wasn't about me- it was about Aomine. He needed to know that I cared about him, and if I couldn't say it then I damn well could show it (in a healthier way than my previous attempts). Without a second thought, I went through his cabinets and found pots, pans, spices and food of all sorts. While he was out, I thought I should surprise him with a home-cooked meal. It was the least I could do. Working quickly to finish before he returned, I made sushi, lobster wrapped in rice and seaweed with a bit of wasabi on the side. There were steamed dumplings, sauteed vegetables wrapped in tempura, and chicken udon with shredded octopus. Once the two hours of preparation were over, I didn't know if it was my way of saying "sorry" or "thank you", but I felt a little better about myself. As long as Aomine got anything out of this meal, if it was a better understanding of how I felt or a full stomach, I'd be happy.

Aomine wasn't home yet. To pass the time, I washed the linens I'd slept on, then went into his bathroom. Facing myself in the mirror, I attempted to practice what I would say to him. He had to know exactly how much I appreciated him, how sorry I was. I couldn't imply things and expect him to telepathically receive every thought in my head. I had to share this with him. And I didn't want to cry, that wasn't fair of me. How could I hold him hostage with my emotions? _All I ask is that he forgive me of his own will_, I mused. So, I cleared my throat and said whatever came to mind, no inhibitions.

"E-eh, Aominecchi-"

_Will he let me call him that?_

From the impact of that thought intruding my mind so suddenly, I fell to my knees and broke into a crippling cry, trembling, desperately trying to hold myself together. "Aominecchi" wasn't just a name for him. It was symbolic of the friendship we'd established and the comfort we finally had with each other. It was _everything_, and the prospect of losing that terrified me more than anything ever could. My body collapsed to the floor. I laid there, clutching my knees to my chest, speaking very slowly and barely above a whisper. Somehow, in that state of mind, I found the words I needed to say.

"Aominecchi, I know you've never liked my name for you, but it would be nice if you allowed me to say it one last time. I'm grateful for last night, and for every time you've taken care of me. I'm so, so grateful that you were there for me, but... I wish you didn't have to be. I wish I wasn't such a burden. I wish I could be more mature, instead of always proving to be stupid and childish and nothing more than a responsibility. I'm sorry, Aominecchi, for blackmailing you and telling you I don't respect you. I really do, I always did. That's what I've been fighting for. You're my admiration, you're the person I strive to be. I just want you to see me as your equal and not some useless kid looking for attention. But that's exactly what I am, huh? I'm a waste of time, I know I am. Sorry for always whining and crying when you're never anything but strong. I only ever depend on you and trouble you, yet I couldn't see that you cared enough to carry my weight on your shoulders. I was so absorbed in my ignorance and selfishness, I couldn't see that you respected me as a person and as your friend. And I'm truly sorry for that. Please, please forgive me. If I could go back, I would take the insults and the teasing in a heartbeat. And if you dismissed me, I'd be okay with that. I'd just wait until you wanted my company, and I'd appreciate the time you let me have with you. But nevermind that, I'll just go away now. I'll never bother you again."

Laying motionless on the tiled floor, I cried to myself, trying to find the strength to remove myself from Aomine's life. Trying and failing, trying again and failing again. If I could just disappear, I-

"No, Kise." _Aominecchi?!_

I supposed my mental breakdown clouded all else and lead to me not noticing Aomine's arrival. But he was there, pulling me into his arms and trying to subdue the violent tremors in my bones. My eyes were still a steady stream of tears, but I made an effort to look at him through wet eyes. He noticed, and pressed my head to his chest, motioning me to cry more if I needed to. I had no idea how long he'd been there, how much he heard me say, but that wasn't my main focus. We were on the floor together. He warmed me with his body heat, and I clung to him. As he spoke, nothing else mattered but the sound of his voice.

"You _are_ immature. You're childish and definitely too clingy," He went on. "But never a burden. I've never met anyone who's tried so hard to become close with me. I respect that. Even when you fuck up, that doesn't change. So I forgive you, alright? Just..."

There was a long pause, the silence quietly ringing in my ears.

"Stay. You know I'm not the type to say things aloud, so I get how you didn't realize I care, but... I like it when you're with me. And it's not like I take care of you because you're weak. You're strong, and you've only gotten stronger, and... one day, you won't need me. But I'll always be there. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that. But you're wrong about one thing," I whispered.

"What's that?"

"I'll always need you. Always."

"You could've just said that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. You done crying now?"

"Mhm," I said, sniffling. As the last few tears leaked from my eyes, Aomine wiped them away. Then, he surprised me with a kiss. In shock, I blinked a few times, and finally my eyes fluttered shut. His lips collided with mine, so suddenly but so gently. They were warm and tinged with the taste of red wine. It was like I'd become drunk from his lips, like I'd sipped the wine from him. Weakening, I fell into the kiss, lost myself in it. Aomine's arm was wrapped around my waist, and the other reached up to play with my hair, trace the ridges of my spine. I clung to his jacket, moaning into his mouth as he explored mine. Just like his basketball, his kiss was erratic and unpredictable. I couldn't tell what he would do next, nor could I keep up, so I just gave into him and let him take me away. Last night's kiss was sloppy, a messy endeavor in a haze of lust and a drunken stupor. This was our bond strengthening, running deeper than it ever had. As of right now, I didn't know if I was in love with him, but I knew that this was more than a temporary infatuation, so much more than "liking" someone. I wanted to be in his life, and I wanted him in my life as well. I was attached. Completely.

When we came up for air, I wished I would've suffocated instead. We were panting, still clinging to each other, drunken from each other. I would've leaned in to kiss him again, if it weren't for Aomine's stomach growling.

"I almost forgot! Aominecchi, I cooked lunch for you! Let's eat!"

"Sounds great."

Just from Aomine, my mood had done a three-sixty in a matter of minutes. I went from a state of self-loathing to being the happiest I'd been in a while. That mood became even more positive as Aomine finished his meal in an unbelievably short amount of time. All I could do was watch him eat in awe. He and Kagami really were something else when it came to food. Regardless, I took it as a compliment, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Damn, Kise. You stayin' for dinner?"

"Do you mean, am I cooking dinner?" I laughed.

"Yep."

"Yeah, I'll cook for you. Ah, can I ask you something?"

"I'm listening."

"... Is it okay if I call you 'Aominecchi'? And are you mad at me for last night?"

"One, I don't mind. Two, there's no point in being mad about a lap dance. But I did spend all morning hunting down those fucking perverts who took pictures of you. Your ass would've been all over the internet if I didn't fuck them up."

"Oh," I blushed. _That's where you were. _"So, my ass being all over the internet would bother you?"

"Hell yeah, it would."

"Then, would you mind if I modeled lingerie or did nude photoshoots?"

"Not if you were doing it for me."

"We're not dating, Aominecchi." _If you want special treatment, then I have to be yours and you have to be mine. No exceptions._

"You're saying that if we were dating, I could stop you?"

"You could definitely make me think twice about it."

"Fair enough. No more stripping at clubs, either."

"Fine. Hypothetically, if you and I are dating, then I would save that just for you."

"You wanna be official?"

"Well, I just want us to be _something_." Okay, I lied. I would love for us to be official, but the last thing I wanted to do was pressure Aomine into something he wasn't ready for. Just like I preferred that he forgive me of his own will, I wanted him to come to me of his own will, too.

"Let's just chill and see how things go. "

"I don't know if I like that. You tend to do things your way if you're given the opportunity." _The last thing I want to do is be passive with you. Then, you'll try to do everything your way. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for, but I will nudge you in the right direction._

"Alright, alright. How about we play a game, then? If I win, we do things my way. If not, I'll make you mine."

"I hope you're not talking about a basketball game, Aominecchi." I almost rolled my eyes.

"Not at all. Ever heard of the game 'Too Hot'?"

"No, I haven't. How do you play?"

"Two people kiss each other without stopping and without touching. Whoever touches who first, loses. That's you."

"Ha, I doubt it!"

"Then why don't we raise the stakes? Whoever wins has total authority over the other for the next week."

"Make it two weeks."

"It's your grave, Kise."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Aomine and I made our way to his couch. Leaning over to kiss was an awkward position to retain, so I straddled him. However, we didn't allow our hands to make contact with the other person's body. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and I ran my fingers through my hair, almost in a pose. And slowly, we began to kiss. Unlike the one we shared earlier today, he wasn't erratic at all. His lips softly touched mine, his tongue teased me, his movements were basic and predictable. Every time I tried to move a bit faster and build the intensity, he cut me short and pulled back. This bastard planned to deny me until I couldn't take it anymore! Irritated, I deepened the kiss. I clenched my sweatpants in an attempt to hold myself back from touching him. My tongue danced around his, desperate and needing, and he still kept his pace, ignoring my advances. I pulled back a little and sucked on his bottom lip, nibbling it. And I moved closer to him, wanting to press my body to his. Aomine seemed to sense this and moved further away. I whimpered, my patience thinning. Then suddenly, he kissed me like I wanted him to. I felt myself falling into him as if I'd never stood a day in my life. Fireworks were going off inside of me, starting from my head and moving to the outermost parts of my body, from my trembling hands to my curled toes. This game was pure torture!

_I need him to touch me, I need him touch me!_

It only took one minute. My cheeks were flushed. My eyes were half-lidded. And my hands were on his chest.

"Tsk tsk. I thought you had more restraint than that, Kise." Aomine had a sadistic smile, clearly enjoying his victory.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Is that really how you wanna talk to someone who has complete control over you? Better learn how to bite your tongue, bitch."

"Bitch?" _Are you fucking serious?_

"Mhm. For the next one- I mean, _two_ weeks, that's what you are."

"So everything you said to me earlier was just to get my guard down?" Honestly, I wasn't trying to get out of the predicament I'd put myself in. I just needed to know what his motives were. It wasn't like I hadn't predicted he'd do something like this, but I had no problem walking out on him if he tried to hustle me.

"No, I meant everything I said. That doesn't mean I'll let you get away with blackmailing me, or the shit you pulled at the club. I'm just finishing what you started. If you wanna act like a slut, I'll treat you like one. Now, take your clothes off."

* * *

Ah, there's lots of dialogue in this chapter! Also, I hope the majority of the chapter wasn't too soft! I just tied up some loose ends so I can dive right into Aomine's schemes and not look back. *evil laugh* (side note: I might end up changing the summary I wrote for this story because I'm not sure if that's even what the story is about... I'm just terrible with summaries lol) Reviews, anyone?


	4. Surrender

_**Too Hot**_

* * *

~KISE~

"If you wanna act like a slut, I'll treat you like one. Now, take your clothes off."

Part of me wanted to believe this wouldn't be a nightmare, but as I thought about what I'd done, there were no positives to consider. It started with a harmless prank. That would've been meaningless if I hadn't followed it up with blackmail. I photographed him while he was masturbating and threatened to send the photo to everyone I know. Due to my line of business, that was a myriad of people. Then, I attempted to use that photo to personally embarrass him, though it was never my intention to actually make him my toy. I just wanted him to know I could do that... but it backfired almost instantly. To redeem myself, I added to the damage. I invited him to one of Tokyo's largest strip clubs and made him hard in the company of our friends and a host of other people. Judging from my actions, I had plenty to worry about in my near future.

"Kise."

The urgency in Aomine's voice startled me, but it forced me to accept my situation. For the next two weeks, my body, my mind, not even my words were mine. To make things worse, I wasn't under the jurisdiction of just anyone. The person I had to subject to was the ill-tempered, impossibly strong Aomine. I couldn't resist him. Hell, I wouldn't dare to. As if this alone wasn't bad enough, I had doubled the time of my servitude from one week to two. Fourteen days and nights of sexual slavery, all because of my arrogance.

Aomine cleared his throat.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

_Ah, right! He gave an order..._

Quickly, I removed the clothes I'd borrowed from him. Soon enough, I was standing in his living room, shivering from the cool air that came in contact with my bare skin. Aomine laid himself out on his sofa, admiring my exposed body. I averted my gaze to my feet, trying to hide the humiliation. But I couldn't stop the blood rushing to my head, burning my cheeks a bright red. Being vulnerable with him wasn't bothersome at all. What I found difficult was having to fall at his feet, being bound by his every whim. Fear and shame gathered in my throat, making it hard to swallow. I held back the tears to salvage what little dignity I had left. He'd already consoled me once today, and that damn sure wouldn't happen twice.

"Don't tell me you're shy about being naked, Kise. Weren't you just talking about nude photoshoots?"

"Yes, but that would be on my terms! It's different than this."

"What _is_ this? Tell me."

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to hear your admission of defeat."

"Asshole!" _Shit! That slipped out by accident! Shit, shit, shit!_

A vicious grin spread across his face.

"You want to be punished, don't you? Is that why you test me?" His grin widened to a smile.

"N-no! It's not! I d-didn't mean to say that!"

"I'm shocked," he laughed. "Are you afraid, Kise? It's not like you to stutter."

I stayed silent for a while. And then...

"Yeah," I answered reluctantly.

"Tell me what you fear."

"I'm afraid you'll... break me."

"Break you? How so?"

"Mentally, emotionally... Sexually."

"If that's what you're afraid of, then you have good reason to be scared."

Aomine stood from the couch and walked over to me, cupping my face with his coarse hands. He surprised me, so I wasn't sure how to react. But there was one thing I could rely on, which I found hidden between his words. Aomine... he meant to be rough with me. The person facing me right now was the same person on the basketball court- powerful, ruthless, and enjoying every moment of it. That wasn't to say that his firmness would be in the form of abuse, but he would surely exercise his authority over me without hesitation. I looked into his eyes and saw as much. My lips quivered and tears fell, collecting between the palms of his hands and my burning cheeks. The heat of it was intense, searing my skin like a trail of fire. My will wasn't strong enough to conquer my fear, so I had no choice but to give in.

The man before me let out a sigh.

"If you're so scared, then just call off the deal. I expected as much, anyway."

"Wha...?"

"You can't handle lose-lose situations. Your specialty is dealing something twice as well as it's been dealt to you. But this time, there is no second round. The game starts when I start it, and it ends when I end it. You're trapped. This is a reality that sore losers can't process."

"I-I'm not trapped!" _Where is this coming from all of a sudden?_

"Of course not. You'll just cry your way out of it. That's what this is, right?"

_I tried not to cry again... I swear I did!_

"You're wrong!"

"No need to be in denial. You're used to using that pretty face of yours to get what you want. Go ahead. Manipulate me."

Reading between the lines again, I had another realization. Aomine just told me that I could manipulate him. He wasn't giving me permission, he made a clear declaration that I'd controlled him before and I could do it again. That was his own admission of defeat. Maybe he was so hungry for power over me because of how often I toyed with him. Maybe, while I was upset about his abuse of power, I'd been doing the same to him without noticing.

_Maybe I've been hurting him and I didn't even know it._

The thought flickered across my mind, and it stabbed at my heart. I knew what I needed to do.

"I admit defeat."

"Huh?"

"I said, I admit defeat. I... I'm your... bitch. I-I'll submit to you. So, please... Dominate me."

Aomine let out a hearty laugh.

"That's what I like to hear. Why force you to submit when I can make you beg for it? Ahaha!"

I deserved that. And I deserved whatever else was coming to me.

"Get on your knees, arms crossed behind your back."

I obeyed. He removed his jacket and threw it behind him on the couch, keeping his focus on me.

"Undo my pants with your mouth."

He looked down on me from above as I wrestled with his belt buckle. I tugged on the strap with my teeth, trying to remove it from underneath the metal clasp. Once that was done and his belt hung loosely, I still had a button to worry about. Multiple times, I tried to push up the button, and multiple times, I failed. Finally, I pulled the hem of his jeans over the button and unzipped the front with my teeth.

"Good boy. Want a reward?" Aomine asked, petting my head.

_Bite your tongue, Kise._

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"...Yes, sir."

"Open your mouth wide and stick your tongue out as far as you can."

"Yes, sir."

Just as I thought he would, Aomine pulled out his cock and slid it into my mouth. Even though he was flaccid, his length still spanned the majority of my mouth. That was going to be problematic soon, but I didn't have time to think on it as he went deeper. As he pushed himself down my throat, I realized why he had me stick my tongue out. Not only did it cover my bottom teeth, but since I couldn't retract it, he could go farther down into my throat, as far as he wanted to. Immediately, I gagged. He was so deep that my tip of my tongue met with his balls. I couldn't breathe.

"Mmph... igh!"

My eyes watered from the shortage of air, but Aomine paid no mind. He moved my head back and forth, pleasuring himself with my mouth. At first, it was a slow and linear movement, but as time passed he bobbed my head up and down on his length. After a little while, he let go of my head and let me do it myself. I wanted to come up for air, but I was afraid of what the repercussions might be. So, I kept at it. My hands were supposed to be behind my back, but I used one to fondle his balls. Every now and then, Aomine would give me an order- "Cover your teeth!", "Hollow your cheeks.", "Stick that tongue out more". I fulfilled his every command. Eventurally, my eyes rolled to the back of my head from deep-throating for the first time. Surely, a part of my brain became lethargic from the impact.

"Guh!"

I couldn't suck him any longer without suffocating. Aomine had been hard for a while now. With his thickened cock stretching my throat, I couldn't even breathe through my nose. I pulled off of him and gasped for air. Pools of saliva and cum dripped out of my mouth onto his hardwood floor. Just as I was about to recover from my head being fucked mercilessly, I received a hard slap on the cheek.

"Rule number one: Don't waste even a drop of cum. If I give it to you, drink it. _All of it_."

"I-I'm sorry." I pitifully replied.

Another hard slap on the cheek.

"Rule number two, which I implied earlier but didn't state: Always address me formally. Every question and every statement should end with 'sir'. Apologize again."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Now, lick up the cum you spilled."

"Yes, sir."

God, it felt so shameful. I was mortified at how quickly I bent down and licked his filthy cum off of the ground, but I couldn't complain. I liked the way it tasted. Actually, I liked the situation. The way he ordered me around, the embarrassing things he made me say, the lewd acts he made me do... When he smiled and shoved himself down my throat again, my cock throbbed even more. Was I really going to come from sucking someone off?

_How dirty... I could come just thinking about it._

Whether I truly felt that way or I was simply being fucked into submission, I didn't know. Right now, what mattered was my unsatisfied lust. I'd do anything to get his dick deeper in tighter places. I sucked him with so much force that the room began to spin. I must have been making all kinds of egao faces while I vigorously did this, but I cast my honor aside. All I wanted was to taste his cum again. No, I needed to.

"Agh!"

Aomine grunted as he climaxed in my mouth. His seed burned my throat, but I made sure to swallow all of it.

"Rule number three," he panted as he sank to the floor and straddled me. "Thank me when I'm gracious enough to give you my cum."

"Thank you for your cum, sir."

"Louder." He squeezed my jaw, pushing my cheeks together.

"Thank you for your cum, sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

We were both in a haze but too overwhelmed with lust to take a moment for recovery. No sooner than I gave him my thanks was he feverishly kissing at my neck and collarbone. His lips tickled me as they brushed over my skin. Soft kisses turned to rough bites, stinging with pain and pleasure. I liked how he left his mark all over my body, from my chest and my stomach, to my inner thighs.

"I'll make you mine if you ask for it like a good boy. Beg me."

"Please... claim me, sir..."

"How should I do that?"

"Ah... with your cock... sir..."

"Where do you want it?"

"In my ass... I want Aominecchi's cock in my ass! Please, sir- Hah... ah!"

While I begged for him to take me, he suddenly flicked his tongue out. As he licked and nibbled and sucked on my nipple, he played with the other using his index finger and thumb. I found myself pushing out my chest, wanting more. My head and my limbs began to tingle, and I enjoyed the lightness of my body. He kept abusing that sensitive spot of mine, making me roll my head back in ecstasy. I began to feel everything more- even the slightest touch from him sent sparks that went straight to my groin. From then on, Aomine's impatience grew and everything happened much faster.

With his free hand, Aomine stroked my cock. His hand traveled up and down the shaft, making it impossible to supress any moans. Minutes later, my hips went numb from the pleasure. They quivered with his every thrust, jerking with each orgasm. My nipples went from feeling tickled to melting underneath his skin. Then, the hand that teased me went between my legs. His fingers made their entry into my ass one after the other, moving in a circular motion. He went in dry, but the pain dulled in comparison to the pleasure. I was feeling both ends of the spectrum so intensely that it crippled me. My mind fell apart in pieces, my body forced to surpass its limits. Aomine was breaking me.

"Aominecchi! Ahhminecchi! Haah! Ahh-"

Completely enthralled by Aomine's touch, I found it hard to breathe. I was choking out his name, moans escaping from me uncontrollably. Shame couldn't be factored in too much, now. Before long, I felt a heavy pressure on my chest. The closer I came to climax, the less I inhaled.

"Kise, control your breathing."

"I... c-can't...!"

"I said, breathe!"

Without warning, Aomine fingered me with incredible strength. As he ripped orgasms out of me, I couldn't help but moan. Though it was only to scream even more, I began taking deep breaths. My thighs trembled every time his fingers dug into me. I wrapped them around Aomine's body and braced myself for a strong climax. Even as I clung to him, my entire body convulsed like it was a machine in overdrive. Once I came, I would be broken. This was it. These were my last moments as the person I was now. After this, I would be Aomine's possession... even when the two weeks were over. My servitude would go on for as long as he allowed me to serve him like this. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Ahhh fuck!"

I thought I'd be screaming from my climax, but as I reached the verge of coming, Aomine tore his fingers from inside of me. He stopped jerking me off, stopped teasing my nipples. His arms were planted on the floor beside me, holding him up.

"Did you think you'd get to come that easily, Kise?"

"Please... Aominecchi..." I sighed his name, still in a daze from what he'd just done to me.

"If you want it, you'll have to do it yourself. Ride me."

"Yes... sir..."

Though my legs were weak, I had enough strength left in them to reverse Aomine's position with mine. Now, his back was against the wooden floor and I sat on his hips. Straddling him, I took off his only remaining clothing- his shirt. Running my hands all over his solid body, I gave my attention to his hips, grinding our erections together. I shifted my body weight to my ass, rocking against him as hard as I could. Already on the precipice of coming, my movements were quick and erratic. I couldn't stop my jaw from hanging open, so I put Aomine's fingers in my mouth. Fuck, it was so erotic. But I wanted to lick every inch of him, so I did. Sighing his name over and over again, his fingers were now soaking wet and my drool dripped onto his chest. It must've been a pathetic display, but I could care less. My cock was swollen and ready to come at any moment, and Aomine's was leaking precum again. That's all I bothered to think about.

"Hhhaaaaaah!"

I came, spilling my seed over his stomach. A white heat enveloped me, rendering my body useless. I couldn't see, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. All I could register was Aomine's voice.

"Since you've made my fingers wet, I'm going to finish stretching you. It won't be easy to bear because you just came, but now is the best time. If I wait until you recover, you'll be more aware of it and it'll hurt more."

_What... is he... saying...?_

In my post-climax state, I couldn't comprehend anything. But I recognized the pleasure that I'd felt before the white heat. Gradually, the sensation brought me back to reality. When my vision returned, I found myself sprawled out over Aomine's body, his fingers rummaging around my insides. As he located my most delicate spot again and went for it full-force, I clung to him for dear life. The sensitivity I felt now was unlike anything I'd imagined. To put it lightly, I had no idea what it meant to be broken... but I was about to find out.

"Oh my g- Aominecchi, please! Please!" Whether I was pleading for him to stop or do it harder, I had no idea. I couldn't figure out what I wanted. Meanwhile, Aomine made it hard for me to sort it out in my mind as he fingered me relentlessly.

"Mm, you're ready."

Aomine lifted me from his body and set me on all fours, facing towards the couch.

"Use the sofa for support if you need to. Spread your legs and arch your back, while you're at it."

"Yes, sir."

My arms rested on the couch, gripping the cushions. I followed his last orders while he rubbed my twitching entrance with his dick. I felt a light push as he eased his way into me, entering an only an inch. Then, he pulled out and entered again, moving another inch. The third time, he fully sheathed himself inside of me. I let out a strangled cry, shuddering as his girth tore me apart. The sharp pain of multiple knives cutting through me at once ran up the tight walls of my ass and settled in my spine. I was completely frozen from the shock. Just moments ago, I was floating in ecstasy, drifting away to another world. His penetration brought back to earth. My eyes shot open, my mouth hung agape. The pain was debilitating, but I needed him to move. Now.

"How is it, Kise?"

"It hurts, sir..." I barely managed to croak out. My voice was nearly inaudible, nothing more than a rasp. "Please make the pain go away. I'll do anything, sir. Anything."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll do that for you."

Steadily, Aomine began thrusting. The first few minutes were pure, unadulterated hell. In the midst of the unbearable pain, something snapped. Something within me changed. Everywhere there was an imaginary wound from the piercing knives, there was a prick of pleasure. And those small pricks turned into a wave of euphoria washing over my body. Somehow, Aomine knew. Maybe it was the change in my tone of voice, or the way I pushed my hips into him instead of running away. Whatever it was, he noticed and moved even faster. Thrusting in and out, in, out, in, out. His cock was throbbing inside of me, melting my inner walls with its blistering heat. Our skin slapped together, drenched in sweat. I wanted to hear it more, but the sound of my voice overpowered it. My throat was raw from pleasure, screams being ripped out of me with every push and pull. I began to say filthy things, sinful things. Aomine grunted, growled, pounded into me harder as I told him my deepest desires.

He grabbed my hips so firmly that he bruised them. I blissfully surrendered, arching my back until it couldn't bend anymore. His hips must have grown tired, so he used mine, pushing me onto his cock with fervor. Faster, deeper, harder, rubbing against that fucking sensitive spot that made me spiral out of control every time. He fucked me until I fell apart, leaving his cum inside of me, and I laughed. I laughed at the ache in every inch of my body, at the mixture the blood and semen that dripped down my legs. I laughted at the emptiness I felt when he took his dick out of me, at how limp I was. I came in abundance, so much that I'd lost my footing from it and ended up slipping, lying in pools of seed and sweat. Aomine laid me on my back and pushed my knees up, exposing my bruised body and my gaping hole. Cum was still leaking out of me- I laughed again as I felt it trickle down my ass. He took out his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and aimed it toward me.

"Pose for me, Kise."

"Yes... sir..."

Unable to think of anything else, I raise my hands and form two peace signs.

"Say, 'I'm a cock whore'."

"I'm a cock whore!" I shouted, cheesing as he took the vulgar photo of me.

Oh god, I was a wreck. A broken, fucked-out wreck. _And it felt so good_.

* * *

I haven't updated this in _ages_. I'm very very sorry for that! I became gravely sick for some time and forgot all about this story. To make up for the fact that I left you guys hanging, I sexed up this chapter as much as I could! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did! Also, Kise has to do whatever Aomine wants for two weeks, so I can either roughly summarize that (Plan A) or pick one or two kinks and write another sex-filled chapter before then (Plan B). If there's something you want to see, let me know and I'll try my best to write it because I owe you (but please, no heavy BDSM or anything terrible like rape/drugs). Reviews, anyone?


End file.
